


The First

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I may cause cavities, M/M, Spoilers, a soft and sweet ending we deserved, grab your tissues and your candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Noctis and Ignis. A throne. A ring. A promise that will last an eternity.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed something sweet, and really that ending we got for the game sucked. So... I made it better.

Noctis never had a word for the thing between him and Ignis. If he were honest with himself, he really didn't need words. When someone is next to you all of your life, when they have been part of every memory and every dream, it’s hard to put those feelings in a box. 

Noctis just knew that no matter what, Ignis was always there.

Ignis, with his ridiculous puns and his hair that felt like Chocobo down between his fingers. Ignis, smiling as he lifted up the plate of treats to Noctis’s eyeline. Ignis, cleaning the scrape on his knee and holding his hand as he cried. Ignis, who stood guard in front of Noctis’s closet door for many nights, promising that he would slay the daemon living under his socks and toys. 

Ignis, who gave his sight and then accepted ten years of darkness. 

But that was not important, not now. Not when the Citadel’s Throne Room glistened with soft light of dawn as falling Sylleblossoms scattered across the black marble. Behind him was the red velvet chair, the one that was just big enough for two. 

It was beautiful, a throne for a king and his queen. 

No.

A king and his _king_. 

Despite having taken years to understand that the feeling that blossomed in his heart was something more, Noctis understood now. 

He reached out his hand toward the dais, waiting for Ignis to slip his fingers into his open palm. 

Noctis looked up into the face of the man he treasured. His first playmate. His first friend. His first knight. His first lover.

“Ignis,” Noctis whispered as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ignis’s knuckles. He looked so handsome in his Crownsguard uniform, the skull pendant around his throat a constant reminder to any who looked at him that this was Ignis, and Ignis was  _his_.

And Ignis smiled at him the way he had that first time they met, guileless with eyes like burning stars. 

“Noct…”

“I think I’d prefer ‘my husband,’” Noctis joked, but pressed a kiss to Ignis’s wrist, feeling the warmth of Ignis’s skin against his mouth. 

“It… it has a nice ring to it.”

Noctis reached into his pocket and slowly, with more finesse than he thought possible from his sweating hands and shaking fingers, slipped the band of black metal around Ignis’s ring finger. 

“I like this ring more.” 

Noctis felt his cheeks turn red as Ignis’s laugh echoed through the Throne Room. 

“Yeah, yeah. _Okay_. That was bad. Puns were always more your thing,” Noctis said as he looked back up to the flush of Ignis’s cheeks and the way his eyes watered just enough for Noctis to lift his other hand to wipe away the tears. “Come sit with me?” 

Ignis nodded and allowed Noctis to guide him up the last step to the throne. And curled up next to one another, allowing the sunshine to warm them, Noctis knew that there wasn't any other place on Eos he would have rather been.

"I love you," Noctis whispered. "It's always been you."

_It always will be you._   


Ignis smiled as he pulled Noctis down for a kiss. "I know."


End file.
